Currently, video processing (VP) tasks such as processing of scaling, hue, saturation, brightness, contrast, sharpness, rotation, may be performed in a client device such as a laptop, netbook, and ultrabook type of computers, handheld devices, smart phones, music players, and such other devices. The users of such client devices may watch videos online. The video may be downloaded in real-time from a server and rendered (or played) on the client device. If the user of the client device changes parameters for one or more video processing features, the video player may request a video driver to perform the video processing. The video driver may generate commands to a hardware unit such as a graphics processing unit (GPU) to perform the VP or may use a software simulation to do the post-processing using a central processing unit (CPU). The power consumed by the GPU or the CPU to perform VP tasks may be substantial and such substantial power consumption may considerably decrease the power back-up of the client device.
An issue with such an approach is that the VP tasks require more power for the GPU and some platforms may not even have the VP capabilities. One of the approaches uses scalable video coding (SVC), which may provide the encoding of a high-quality video bit streams. The high-quality video bit streams may include one or more subset bit streams, which may be created by dropping packets from a larger video file to reduce the bandwidth required for the subset bit stream. The subset bit stream may represent a lower spatial resolution, lower temporal resolution, or lower quality video signal.